The III-V group semiconductor, such as GaAs and InAs, has a higher mobility, such that it can conduct higher drive current. It has been proven that the efficiency of the III-V group MOSFET has raised tremendously and the III-V group MOSFET has low gate leakage current, high channel mobility and high drive current. Therefore, it is feasible to fabricate MOSFET with high efficiency by using III-V group material.
Miniaturization of CMOS derives many physical limitations and problems, so that the three-dimension fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) is a prospect substitution, which makes the miniaturization of transistor excess the technology node of 10 nm. The structure of FinFET can perfectly control short-channel effect. However, the drive current of FinFET using III-V group material still needs to be improved.